Several lines of pharmacological and genetic evidence support the role of Melanin Concentrating Hormone Receptor-1 (hereafter “MCHR1”) as a modulator of food intake and body weight. Central administration of MCH increases food intake and body weight in both rats and mice. Chronic ICV infusion of MCH causes increased food intake and ultimately obesity in mice, while infusion of an MCH peptide antagonist blocks MCH-induced food intake and results in weight loss and decreased feeding in diet-induced obese mice.
The expression of both the MCH peptide and receptor are modulated by nutritional status. MCH mRNA is upregulated both in hyperphagic obese mice (ob/ob), and fasted animals. Targeted disruption of the gene for MCH peptide results in hypophagia and leanness. Disruption of the MCHR1 gene causes leanness, altered metabolism, and hyperlocomotion accompanied by mild hyperphagia. Conversely, over-expression of MCH peptide results in hyperphagia, obesity and diabetes. Small molecule MCHR1 antagonists have been shown to cause weight loss in rodent weight and feeding models after both oral and intraperitoneal administration; Eur. J. Pharmacol., 438:129-135 (2002); Nat. Med., 8:825-830 (2002); Eur. J. Pharmacol., 497:41-47 (2004).
Kokkotou, E. et al., “Melanin-concentrating hormone as a mediator of intestinal inflammation”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 105(30):10613-10618 (Jul. 29, 2008) discloses that the intestinal melanin-concentrating hormone (MCH) and melanin-concentrating hormone receptor 1 (MCHR1) play a key role                “in the pathogenesis of acute experimental colitis and possibly human IBD [inflammatory bowel disease]. We showed that MCH immunoneutralization is an effective treatment for TNBS-induced colitis . . . ” (page 10616, 1st column).        